


Double Check

by Cyrn



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Post-Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5256878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyrn/pseuds/Cyrn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mettaton forgot to double-check who he was sending a message to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> there aren’t enough Metta/Sans fanfics out there, so i’ve decided to try my hand at writing one myself, eheh… there will probably be some Papyton too. if any characters are ooc, my apologies in advance. more tags will be added as the fic is written.

Irritating Burgerpants was… maybe a little too entertaining.

During the times when Mettaton had nothing better to do than piss off Burgerpants, the robot had taken to rocking up to his workplace. Many of the customers stared in wonder as he took a spot in the furthermost corner of the hamburger joint. Every time, Burgerpants received a text (despite knowing he was there) from the egotistical robot letting him know that he had arrived, and every time, he groaned in displeasure at that fact.

One would think that Burgerpants would be happy about a star like Mettaton frequenting the place since it pushed up their sales by a huge margin (even though they weren’t low to begin with), but he could just never bring himself to like that so-called beauty, nor his presence. Sure, his debut on the Surface was more than successful and both Monsters and (most) Humans loved him, but that didn’t mean Burgerpants didn’t feel the urge to kick him out. Unfortunately, he couldn’t actually do that no matter how much he wanted to. After all, the establishment was Mettaton’s.

What made it all the more painful, however, was that he never ordered anything. That damn robot just sat there, smiling condescendingly at him from a distance as he attempted to serve customers. Mettaton found it pretty entertaining considering Burgerpants often broke into a nervous sweat under his gaze, probably thinking that he was going to get a demotion from burger-flipper to janitor if he screwed up. If it was just that, maaaaaybe his presence wouldn’t be so bad (he’d still want to kick him out though). But much to his dismay, it wasn’t. Along with the condescending looks, he caught the robot winking at him, and, on occasion, felt his phone vibrate in his pocket which indicated yet another one of those ridiculously sexual texts Mettaton sent him just to drive him further up the wall. He never responded kindly to those, and often cringed in disgust as he disappeared to the back of the store to preoccupy himself with something else.

The only good thing about any of it was that one, it only happened around twice a week, and two, Mettaton tended to take his leave after about twenty minutes of that absolute _torture_ (seriously, he hated it that much) to go off and do something productive. Today, he did just that, wandering out after attending to a few of his fans’ requests to sign something of theirs or shake their hands, and left Burgerpants to do his job.

There was a good reason for all of that, though. At least, to Mettaton there was.

In his eyes, Burgerpants was far from a decent employee, he had a lot of shortcomings. So, coupled with a long list of songs he had compiled in order to degrade the poor cat and reiterate how bad he was at his job, the provocative things he sent and did were just another form of punishment. It had been that way even before their emergence to the Surface, minus the sexual texts.

Speaking of the Surface, the Monsters’ immigration from the Underground to the lands above went well. Granted, there was a _lot_ of confusion in the beginning, but with the help of Frisk they avoided a large number of obstacles that they would have ran face-first into had the human not been there. There was still several issues that blocked their paths despite it being several years after the historic event had occurred, but hey. The humans _still_ haven’t gotten over racism in their own race, so it wasn’t much of a surprise that many of them were less than keen on letting Monsters live on ‘their lands’. Either way, that didn’t stop Mettaton, or any other Monster for that matter.

****

Just a few hours after his little visit to the MTT-Brand fast food joint, Mettaton had finished up with his work for the day a little earlier than usual. It had been a little while since his last check up with Alphys, so the robot figured he’d pop by to get one done.

A few minor adjustments later, and Mettaton was home in his penthouse, his metal body having already sunk into a plush pink couch, positioned so that it faced a large plasma TV that was mounted on a spotless, crème coloured wall. On either side of the screen and against the wall, two large, intricate vases had been set on almost white stands, holding an assortment of flowers that had been freshly picked.

In front of him sat a surprisingly dark coffee table that was perhaps a quarter of the length of the couch, with a few pens, some paperwork from last night, his phone (which was pink of course) and two remotes resting on top. A long hot pink rug ran underneath it and the couch from one end of the room all the way to the other, but for the most part the floor’s carpet was a light beige. Against the wall to the left, were a few bookcases in the same colour as the coffee table standing side by side, full of books that belonged to Alphys…

Don’t ask how they ended up there.

On the right wall, well… it couldn’t even be called a wall. A large window extended from one end to the other, giving way to a breathtaking view of the city and the ocean further out, soft pink curtains drawn back.

One could say Mettaton enjoyed living in style.

Surprisingly enough, the lounge wasn’t as pink as one would expect of Mettaton. The home designer had begged him not to completely ‘ruin’ the room with that colour, and so he ended up with what he had now. His bedroom, however…

…We can get to that some other time. Mettaton sat in complete silence for a good few minutes, for no other reason than to enjoy the peace and quiet. Despite being a robot, even he could get a headache… somehow. Either way, his head had been pounding lightly for some time now, thanks to the shrill squeals of a group of female fans. While he had enjoyed the attention, if he were human, he had the feeling his eardrums might have burst. Not to mention, he was tired and was in need of a recharge, so that made it even worse.

Finally breaking the silence with a quiet sigh, Mettaton stooped forward for a moment and extended his arm to grab his phone. Almost immediately after, he leant back once more and felt his body sink back into the cushioned couch, taking a quick glance at his reflection in the TV screen to make sure there wasn’t a single strand of synthetic hair out of place. He might be at home, but that didn’t mean he was going to stop trying to look his best. After having assured himself that his hair was perfect, with a big grin, he looked down and unlocked his mobile.

Now was the time for some more entertainment.

The sound of a joyful hum came from the speakers built into his chest as he scrolled through his contacts with a gloved finger. His pink LED eyes scanned every name until he came across Burgerpants’, but the sound of a door creaking open out of the blue caught his attention. Mettaton’s finger slid over the screen again and then twitched, tapping the screen without even realising it as he set it down on the armrest.

After he pushed himself out of his comfortable seat involuntarily, the robot left the lounge in search of the source of the creaking, and quickly found it. He stopped just short of the door to the bathroom, which he usually kept closed. It was ajar. Odd. He took a step closer, and pulled it closed. Just as he was about to turn around, it creaked open once more. Darn it.

Another sigh erupted from his speakers, and he took a moment to examine the door, eventually wandering off to grab a stool and brought it back to hold it closed for the night. That’d need to be fixed. How exactly it broke, he wasn’t sure. Might’ve been Undyne, considering both her and Alphys visited less than a week ago.

Now that he had solved the problem temporarily, Mettaton returned to the couch in the lounge, picking up his phone again. An eyebrow rose at the screen. It wasn’t in the contact list anymore, but on the ‘create a message’ thing instead. He didn’t remember tapping on Burgerpants’ contact…

Oh well. It only took him a few seconds to think up something to send to the cat, and tapped away at the keyboard.

_‘I’ll do anything you want, darling~ All you need to do is flick my switch and turn me on~’_

For less than a second, he admired what he’d written, before sending it off. The grin from before had returned, and he waited maybe a little too eagerly for a response.

The phone vibrated in his hand shortly after, and Mettaton swiftly opened it up, only to freeze stiff after taking a good look at the message.

‘…’

…Oh, _fuck._

_That wasn’t Burgerpants._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first fic, at least on AO3, so i’d really like to hear what you guys think of my writing. criticism is welcome as well as any tips if anyone wants to throw some my way.  
> also, i’m open to any suggestions you might have as to how this could go, so pm me or comment or something if you’ve got any ideas you want in there.  
> hope you peeps are enjoying this as much as i am!  
> p.s. wish i lived where Mettaton did…


	2. Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for anyone who gets confused: i’ll be using single quotation marks (‘ ‘) with italics to indicate a text or when i’m quoting something, and plain old talking marks (“ “) will of course be for proper speech. 
> 
> anyways, enjoy!

_Oh, fuck. That wasn’t Burgerpants._

But... if that’s true, then who did that text go to?

Unfortunately, right now the first thing that came to mind _wasn’t_ finding the answer to that question.

 _‘Oh, sorry darling, wrong number~’_ In a split second, Mettaton had sent off another text to save his mistake. It wasn’t every day someone received a message from someone of his calibre, much less one of that context. If it was misunderstood… well, it shouldn’t have been too difficult to guess what could happen.

Pink eyes wandered upwards to read the name of the recipient, and Mettaton sighed quietly in relief. It was just Sans. Knowing him, he’d probably just brush it off even if he didn’t send that follow-up text.

But.

Just as Mettaton began to extend his arm to grab the TV remote, his phone buzzed again. It was another text. The fabulously-pink robot didn’t take a look right away, though. Instead, he chose to grab the remote and switched the television on. Taking a moment to flick through a few of the channels, Mettaton eventually settled on a show all about fashion, the woman (who looked horribly dressed and didn’t deserve to be on there in his opinion,) babbling on and on about some nonsense he couldn’t quite piece together since he had switched to it mid-sentence.

Finally, his attention moved to the phone now sitting in his lap. Mettaton flipped it onto its back, the screen lighting up in response to a push of a button. The notification of the message came up, and almost immediately, his eyebrow rose.

_‘I’LL HELP YOU!’_

Mettaton blinked in confusion. Help him with what? And since when did Sans type like that?

_‘….pardon?’_

_‘I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL HELP YOU IN YOUR ENDEAVOUR!!’_

Wait, _Papyrus?_ Mettaton did a double take. The contact definitely read ‘ _Sans’_ , but… Why was _that_ bonehead the one to reply? Don’t get him wrong, he didn’t mind talking to him, it was just a little unexpected.

 _‘Oh, Papyrus, dear, it was just a silly mista-‘_ He didn’t even get the chance to finish typing before his phone let off another buzz.

_‘YOU LIKE MY BROTHER RIGHT? WHY ELSE WOULD YOU SAY THAT?’_

_…Oh no_. Papyrus misunderstood.

Mettaton stared, his expression twisting into one of bewilderment. It would be an understatement to say that he was just confused. Right now, he was bewildered, shocked, astounded… There probably wasn’t even a word that existed that could describe how _blatantly stunned_ he was. What on the Surface gave him _that_ impression? Surely he had read Mettaton's follow-up message... _right?_

Anyway. Sans and Mettaton didn’t exactly get along very well, after all. While Papyrus was around, the both of them were relatively civil (excluding the overprotective brother’s warning glares,) but Mettaton never believed Papyrus to be _that_ much of an airhead to not notice. The last encounter he had with that lazy bones lead to multiple threats (mainly involving ruining his beautiful face) because he thought that the robot was trying to hit on his brother.

…Granted, Sans _maaaaay_ or may not have been correct about that.

Another vibration yanked Mettaton out of his thoughts.

_‘IT’S OKAY, I WON’T TELL HIM.’_

It seemed that even without a reply from him, Papyrus had continued.

_‘Darling.. I think you’ve misunderstood.’_

_‘WHAT?’_

_‘That wasn’t meant for your brother.’_

_‘…OH.’_

For a moment, Mettaton believed Papyrus had finally gotten the point. The skeleton didn’t respond for five minutes or so, so the robot turned his attention back to the TV screen. Unfortunately, the show he was just watching had ended, and was instead placed with some kind of documentary on a range of recently uncovered ruins in the western part of the world. _How boring._

Another buzz came to his attention. Apparently, he was wrong in assuming it was over.

 _‘SRRY, BRO WAS MAKING PUNS AGAIN.’_ Mettaton chuckled lightly at the thought of Sans cracking one of his awful puns.

_‘Not a problem, darling~’_

_‘ANYWAY. I’LL HELP YOU GET TOGETHER WITH SANS.’_

“Ughh..” A long, drawn out sigh escaped his silicone lips. This conversation was going everywhere except where he wanted it to.

_‘OH YEAH. ARE YOU BUSY 2MORROW?’_

Mettaton had to stop and think about that one for a second. He was almost certain that he was free, since his assistant had completely cleared the day claiming that he needed a long-ish break, which he didn’t agree with. He would rather spend every minute of every day onstage. What made it even worse, was that Mettaton had nothing on the Saturday, either. The poor star was being deprived of the stage and his audience for two whole days. _It was such a tragedy!_ (What a drama queen.)

_‘Not that I know of, no. Why do you ask, darling~?’_

_‘GOOD. WANT 2 COME OVER AND HAVE A MOVIE NIGHT?’_

... a movie night? Of all the things he could have chosen to invite Mettaton to, he chose that? Oh, but then again.. it was typical of him, and somehow, Mettaton didn't hate it.

_‘I’m not too sure if Sans would like that~’_

A few more minutes passed, and Mettaton had switched off the TV and gotten out of the plush couch. He was on his way to his room to recharge, after hearing a loud beep that indicated he would run out of battery very soon before the next text arrived.

_‘HE SAID HE WAS FINE WITH IT.’_

Honestly, Mettaton doubted that. The only way to get the lazy bones to agree to him coming over, would probably be if Papyrus had a word with him.

Heading down a long hallway (which had only been decorated with a few paintings) to the very end with a slight sway of his hips, Mettaton took only one step inside his room, and another buzz erupted from the mobile in his hand as if on cue. Without even taking a single glance at it, the robot spotted his queen-sized bed against the far wall and went straight to it, slumping down rather ungracefully. Only then did he allow himself to bring his phone up to his face to check on the message.

_‘PLZ?!?’_

Well, Papyrus was certainly eager.

_‘Since you asked so nicely, who am I to refuse~?’_

_‘YAY!’_

The skeleton’s response was almost instantaneous, even the robot was a little surprised at how fast he was. Papyrus was more than just eager, it seemed.

_‘I’m going to shut down now, so sleep well, darling~ I’ll be over at five in the afternoon tomorrow.’_

_‘OH OKAY. NIGHT METTATON! DON’T LET THE BED BUGS BITE!’_

He let another light chuckle slip, slowly sitting up and reaching for his charger as he mounted the phone on the dock at the same time. Mettaton knew fully well that Papyrus wasn’t going to forget about their conversation over night, but he hoped for it anyway.

The robot took a single glance around his dark room, and plugged himself into the wall by pushing the charger into a port on his back. After that, he laid himself back down, making sure that he was on his left side and internally set an alarm for his body so that it knew to when to start up tomorrow.

Alphys always stressed that he should never forget to set one whenever he intended to ‘sleep’, or in robot terms, ‘shut down’ for the night, because if he didn’t, he wouldn’t wake up and someone would need to come on over and manually boot him up again.

And yes, before you ask, it's happened before.

Mettaton’s eyelids drifted closed, faint beeping indicating that he was about to shut down. He laid there quietly, eyes closed (even though he didn’t need to close them) for exactly a minute, and then everything went blank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m getting some good feedback already, so thank you all for that! 
> 
> sorry that it’s taken me an entire chapter for this, I drew it out a little too much but I had to get this part out of the way!
> 
> were any of you expecting it to be Sans that replied to Metta’s horrible (pfft, more like the best ever) text? ;3 if so, you were only half correct >:3 if not, totally okay too! i just hope this still came as a surprise, heheheh…
> 
> anyway, please let me know if there are any mistakes! hope you guys enjoyed~


End file.
